The Fox and The Wolf
by GilfachGoddess-18
Summary: 'Re-Vamp' of my current story 'The Beginnings Of The Fox' has the same idea. The years leading to Lana's birth was upsetting and unbalanced. The Rebellion. Harsh and horrible events cement her pathway into the world of Westros. You may want to read The Fox Makes Her Move before reading this one to learn more about Lana.


**I've 're-vamped' my old story that was called the Beginning's Of The Fox, which I will be keeping but this sort of expands more over years and more characters are involved! It's more in depth than my other one.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones (The TV show or the A Song Of Ice And Fire series) the rights belong to HBO and George R. R. Martin respectively. **

**Claimer: I only own Lana Palomarian and any other things I create such as her sigil, her words, her House, etc...**

* * *

King's Landing,

Jaime Lannister lazed on the Iron Throne as if he had won the war by himself, as if he was the one who had raised the rebellion and killed thousands to sit where he sat. In reality he was a member of the Late King Aerys, Kingsguard and he had murdered his king.

At the bottom of the seemingly endless steps lay the body of the Mad King and the body was draped with a Lannister red cloak. Eddard Stark strode into the Throne Room with his long sword in hand, his shield that bore his sigil was lost somewhere between the Trident and King's Landing. Beside him was his practically life-long friend Deryan Palomarian. Deryan, being the more troublesome but less violent of the two, his longsword, Thorn was sheathed and hung at his side with his shield, with his sigil of two silver foxes on a field of green, strapped on his back.

Both men had seen horrible sights outside of King's Landing and Eddard had hated the place ever since the Late King Aerys had murdered his eldest brother and Father. But as soon as he entered King's Landing, all he had seen that was terrible, was not as terrible as everything happening in the Capital. Women were being raped and killed, children were being murdered and so were the men. Lannister men sacked the city terribly but Eddard strode through all of this and reached the Throne room.

He felt a chill run up his spine as soon as he stepped into the room. Deryan felt uncomfortable as he spied his friend looking chilled. He had known Eddard's brother and Father briefly as he had visited Eddard in the North as children. They spied the smug Jaime Lannister, sprawled on the Throne as if he had the right. "Down. You are not worthy to claim yourself King.," Eddard ordered. Jaime Lannister stood from the Iron Throne with his smug grin still upon his face.

"Who killed him? Who killed Aerys Targaryen?" Deryan asked. "I did. And I'll tell you how I did it, through the back, he never saw it coming." Jaime Lannister sneered. This man had not given the Late King an honourable death, no matter what both men thought of the Late King, he still deserved an honourable death. Eddard Stark shook his head in disgust, "Kingslayer." He muttered.

"Very original, Stark." Jaime laughed. "Ay, and he won't be the only one naming you that." Deryan snapped back. "Lord Palomarian, how lovely it is to see you again," Jaime Lannister said with mockery in his voice. Deryan snarled at this boy. Deryan was now a man, he was a Father. He knew his son would grow to have more sense Jaime Lannister to stab someone in the back.

Eddard took a deep breath to regain his posture and placed a calming hand upon his friend's shoulder. "Where is the Queen and Prince Viserys? Are they still here?" He asked, "Viserys was taken away hours ago, the Queen with him, no matter how heavy she was, she was taken away." Jaime Lannister said, as he talked he stepped down the steps casually.

"If I were you, Stark, I would be on my way to save my sister," Jaime said cooly, "I would, if I knew where she was." Eddard snapped. "I know where she is. She's at the Joy Tower." Jaime said, Eddard turned to Deryan. "Stay here until Robert gets here. I'll go to my sister." Eddard said, "Don't you want me to join you?" Deryan asked, Eddard shook his head, he dropped his voice and nodded his head towards Jaime Lannister. "I don't trust him." He said, "Me neither." Deryan replied.

Eddard bolted from the room and collected ten of his Bannermen as quick as he could. The Tower of Joy wasn't guarded on the outside but outside of one of the rooms stood three Kingsguard. It took eight members of Eddard's Bannermen to die until all three Kingsguard were killed. Eddard burst into the room and saw his sister laying on a bed at the far side of the room, gasping for air.

"Lya!" He cried, he rushed to her and grasped her hand. She did not look like the sister he had seen more than a year ago, she was paler and thinner. "Lya, what happened to you?" Eddard asked, Lyanna laughed and then coughed violently. "You haven't seen me for more than a year and that's the first thing you ask me?" She asked, "My Lord, look," Howland Reed called, he stood to the side of the room where a cot stood.

"Lya..." Eddard whispered shocked, Lyanna pulled him down to her, "He is Robert's." She whispered urgently. "I want him to be raised with you in the North, please say you'll do this?" Lyanna asked, "I will, I will raise him like my own," Eddard said softly. "What is his name? How old is he?" Eddard asked, "Jon is his name, and he is almost six months old," Lyanna answered, she let out another horrible violent cough.

"I'm dying, Ned. I know I am. I can feel my heart growing weaker by the second, I can feel my breathing slowing. Please, just take Jon and go." Lyanna pleaded. "I am not leaving you, Lyanna." Eddard said, but he knew that his sister was dying. He sat and talked with her, talking and talking. Howland Reed sat beside the cot holding a sleeping baby boy. Slowly Lyanna's eyes were drooping and her breathing slowed to a standstill. Eddard wept over his sister's death. Slowly Eddard stood taking deep breathes and walked over to his nephew's cot.

The boy was in a deep sleep with his thumb in his mouth. He had a mass of black curls already on his head, "Jon." He muttered. Eddard turned to Howland Reed. "Do not tell anyone where we found this boy, do you hear me?" Eddard asked, "Yes, my Lord." Howland Reed nodded, "Good, let's take her body with us." Eddard said, he no longer wished to stay in this so called tower of joy. He leant over the cot and gently lifted the boy into his arms.

"Let's get back to King's Landing." Eddard said, he and Howland Reed left with the little boy and the body of Lyanna Stark. When they arrived at King's Landing, Robert and Deryan was watching for them. When Robert saw the cart that held the body he met them in the Throne Room with everyone thrown out except for Deryan, Eddard and Howland Reed, the boy and the body. Robert broke down in tears as soon as he uncovered the body of Lyanna Stark.

He ordered for her to buried in the sun but Eddard put his foot down and said she is a Stark and she will be buried like one. Then Robert saw Jon. They spoke in private about him. "You and my sister..." Eddard said, he let his voice trail off, "Only once Ned! Only once and it was months ago! How could a child...?" Robert asked, "I'm sure even you know how a child is made and how long it takes to develop, Robert." Ned said. Robert sat back and closed his eyes. After a couple of moments he opened his eyes and looked at Ned.

"Take him North, raise him as your own. Please. Tywin Lannister wants me to marry his daughter, Cersei. She's arriving soon." Robert said, "And? He's your son, Robert." Eddard said, "Yes and both Cersei and Tywin will have my head on a spike. I'll visit when I can. But please, don't tell that wife of yours who's the son is. Don't tell her that Lyanna was the mother either, I forbid it." Robert commanded.

"Lyanna wanted him raised in the North, if you think I am doing this for you, then you're wrong, Robert. I'm doing this for my sister." Eddard said. Deryan had sat silently throughout this discussion. "And you, Deryan, you cannot say a word about this either, to your wife or your boy." Robert said, "Of course I won't." Deryan said calmly. The three men sat and drank, one drank more than the other.

"Howland, you're not to tell anyone where we found Jon, do not say that he is Lyanna's boy, you must say he is mine. I ask you this of you," Eddard said, "And I oblige, my Lord. My lips will be kept shut at the mention of Jon Snow." Howland replied. It was an unusual party, travelling North. With a six month old and a body.

Winterfell was empty when he arrived, he wasn't surprised his wife wasn't there. He knew she was still at Riverrun. He wrote a letter to her and sent it off. He wanted to make sure Winterfell was ready for when she arrived. He readied rooms for his son who he hasn't met yet, rooms for his wife, and rooms for Lyanna's son. He was sure his wife would be surprised when she saw the boy, he was still thinking of what to say to Catelyn when she arrived.

He stood in the courtyard waiting as the carriage from Riverrun rode in and halted in front of him. His wife of a year stepped out of the carriage smoothly, she looked every bit as beautiful as he remembered from their wedding night. Behind her came her handmaidens and a wet nurse, holding a boy in her arms with a mop of brown curls. "Catelyn," Eddard said warmly, she stopped in front of him shyly and held out her hands for him, he took them and squeezed softly.

"My Lord husband," She said softly, "I want you to meet our son, Robb." She said, His son was brought forward and placed in his arms. "He looks like you," She said, "He's beautiful, I'm sorry I was not there for his birth." Eddard smiled, he looked at his wife's face. "I welcome you both to your new home, Winterfell." Eddard said loudly. He still held his son as he gave Catelyn a tour. He was dreading the moment when he had to tell her a lie. He left Robb in the care of his wet nurse and took Catelyn to her rooms.

"What is it my Lord husband?" She asked, "Let us sit, there is something I need to tell you, I fear you may hate me." Eddard said, he gestured to the table in the rooms, They sat next to each other and he took Catelyn's hand. "When the war was over and I was in King's Landing, I found where my sister was held,." Eddard said, "How will I hate you, my Lord husband?" She asked, "Please, call me Eddard, or Ned, which ever you prefer. She died in my arms after less than an hour of me finding her. She's buried in the crypts below us." Eddard explained, Catelyn nodded her head, "I still see no reason to hate you, Eddard." She said,

"Also, I have brought a son home with me." He said, he held in his breath as he watched her face grow from calm to anger. "A son?" She asked in disbelief. Eddard nodded his head, "Ay a son." He said. "You have dishonoured this whole family by bringing him home with you!" She snapped. Eddard flinched under the power in her voice. "I know what I have done but I am not going to let him not know who I am, Catelyn. He is my boy as much as Robb." Eddard argued.

Catelyn ground her teeth, "You mean to raise him with Robb?" She asked, "Yes, I do. They are brothers, why shouldn't they be brought up together?" Eddard asked, "And anything I say against this boy will not be heard?" She asked, "He's staying here Catelyn. That is final. Do you hate me now?" Eddard asked, "A little." Catelyn answered hotly.

"I can't blame you," Eddard sighed. He stood from his seat and tucked the chair back under the table, "I'll leave you now, let you settle before dinner tonight." Eddard said in a sadder tone. He left the room calmly but inside he was hurting. He hated lying to his wife, he hated knowing he had upset her deeply enough to hate him.

Robb and Jon had little than a year between them by the time they were nearing the age of two, Eddard and Deryan had been planning for Deryan to visit the North. His five year old seemed eager to meet his northern cousins. Catelyn seemed to be ecstatic that her friend from the South was visiting, she had met Deryan at the wedding as it was her close friend, Cathina Friend was a ward of her families when she was growing up and they had been very close, though she was older than Catelyn.

When Cathina reached the age of sixteen as was arranged by her late Father she was married to Deryan Palomarian, She's already had her first son, Meryck who is now five years old and she is pregnant with her second child. Catelyn couldn't wait to see a bit of South once more. It was disturbing when Eddard received a letter from Deryan, detailing that Cathina is bedridden until the babe is born.

Catelyn was asked to travel South to see Cathina and comfort her. Eddard understood that childbirth could be hard but he had yet see the experience first-hand. Ned wrote back saying that Catelyn was travelling down, but she had left Robb behind, which she hated doing. Robb, now two years old was the leader out of Jon and him by a long shot. He was the one walking ahead of Jon.

Eddard spent his time when he was not busy being Lord of Winterfell, with his sons, Catelyn had been gone for a month at least and half a week before she returned, he had a letter from the King. At first he grew alarmed at the letter, the King normally doesn't send letters by ravens, normally he sends his messages by ship.

The letter shocked Eddard to the bone, his mind grew blank and he seemed to forget everything in the world. "My Lord?" Maester Luwin asked kindly, "R-read the letter, I need to make sure I've read it correctly." Eddard commanded, Maester Luwin took the letter from Eddard's shaking hand and coughed to clear his throat.

"_Ned, I don't know how to write this, I'm still too shocked to even think about it. Deryan was riding South for whatever reason, that bit is still unclear, but he was with his son and wife. _

_But, Ned. They're dead. I caught the bastards that did it though. They butchered the boy, and they butchered Cathina. Deryan was tortured and butchered him too. Their heads were chopped off but they mutilated the boy. _

_They chopped all his limbs off. I've sent the bodies along with the Silent Sisters to High Garden so they can be buried on their grounds. They were kept near Harrenhall. It breaks my heart to tell you this Ned, we grew up with that man. And now he's no longer with us. _

_Those men have been hung and their heads decorate the city walls. Those idiots sent a ransom note to me, they said that they had Deryan, and Cathina and Meryck. I received Cat's letter about Cathina and her child, I'll be travelling North as soon as possible, it will only be me and my Kingsguard, Cersei is staying here._

The letter went on and on, detailed all the little details. Maester Luwin looked up from the letter with a shocked look upon his face, "I read correctly, didn't I?" Eddard asked, his voice was strained. "I'm afraid so, my Lord." Maester Luwin said sadly. Eddard stumbled into his seat and put his head in his hands.

"I am sorry, my Lord." Maester Luwin said, he stepped out of the room, knowing Eddard wanted to be alone. "Papa?" Robb asked, he was stood with his brother, side to side, both looking innocent, but knowing them they were hiding something they had done moments before. "Robb, Jon." Eddard smiled. He leant back and allowed the two boys to scamper up onto his knees.

"Why are you sad, papa?" Jon asked sincerely. "Nothing for you to worry about, my son." Eddard sighed, he knew he must tell the boys when they were older, but this shouldn't affect them, they had not known Deryan, or the family at all. He thought back to the letter from his wife that saddened him deeply.

_Ned, I fear Deryan has gone into shock and grief, my dear friend and his wife, Cathina has died in childbirth, she has suffered the same fate as her mother. _

_She has birthed a beautiful young girl and she is named Lana. I will stay with Deryan until he has stopped grieving, I haven't the heart to tell Meryck but I must. _

_Catelyn_

Eddard dreaded telling Catelyn what had happened to her friend's husband and eldest child. He had a gut feeling as he waited for the Wheelhouse to stop. Catelyn was riding a fair horse and her sad smile widened at the sight of her son. He was handed to Catelyn who hugged him close.

"I am so sorry for your loss, Cat." Eddard said, is voice was strained and for the first time, Catelyn paid attention to Eddard's tone and surprised him by asking: "There's more isn't there?" Eddard could only nod. He tried to keep himself composed as he swept his arm to the side to lead her inside. She handed Robb back to his wet nurse and wordlessly followed Eddard to the council chamber.

They sat down next to each and Eddard instantly took one of her hands in his own and massaged it soothingly. "What is it Ned?" Catelyn asked, Eddard closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he began.

"Deryan was taken hostage on his travels. He had come off at Harrenhall and some thieves knocked him off his horse and held him and his boy captive. They murdered Meryck in front of him. T-they butchered his head off." Eddard said, his voice was slowly thickening. He had never met the boy, but if he was anything like his Father than this world will be missing a very important man.

Eddard watched as his wife adjusted to the terrible news. She must have seen the boy, she must have talked to the boy. "H-how did this happen?" She asked, "Deryan was in a rush to get to High Garden. The thieves, they-they cut off Cathina's head and limbs. They put her head on a spike outside their camp, along with the cut of arms and legs, and they had the boy's head opposite Cathina's with his body underneath. They kept Deryan for a week and tortured him. The thieves sent work to King's Landing for a ransom. Deryan never begged for death. They chopped off his head and stuck it on a spike next to his wife's." Eddard said, his tears ran down his face as his heart ached to see his close friend again.

Catelyn broke down in sobs and fell into Eddard's arms. He held her tightly as her whole body shook. "The thieves weren't expecting Robert to travel out himself and find them. They tried to run away but... they were all captured and Robert had them hung for traitors. Their heads decorate the walls of King's Landing. Robert's sent Deryan's, Cathina's and Meryck's bodies with the Silent Sisters to be buried at High Garden." Eddard said, he stroked Catelyn's back soothingly as she sobbed.

"Robert is heading North." He whispered finally. "He's coming here? Why?" Catelyn asked, she sat back from Eddard and rubbed at her eyes. "He grieves, like I am. Cathina was your friend, raised with you. Deryan was likewise with Robert and I. He's a brother to us. I won't be surprised if he brings Jon Arryn. He will be upset." Eddard said.

"I'll begin the preparations immediately," Catelyn said, her voice sounded thick with tears. "He's not travelling with all of his household, just his Kingsguard. The Queen is staying South." Eddard said,

"That's good to hear, Ned. You must meet his daughter, her name is Lana." Catelyn said, she stood from the stable and headed to the door, Luckily the wet nurse holding the babe. Catelyn returned to Eddard holding a baby wrapped up in a tight shawl and lots of furs. Eddard stood and crossed to her.

The baby was a clear imitation of her mother, even at such a young age. She had her mother's hair, which was already growing in thick tufts, "She has his nose." Eddard breathed. That's when the baby yawned and opened her eyes for the first time in Winterfell and saw the faces of her now guardians. Both Eddard and Catelyn gasped as they saw her eyes. They were a clear blue, so clear that they were almost white.

_It was as if I'm looking into her soul_. Eddard thought later as he recalled seeing Lana for the first time. "We will raise her, here in the North, I have a feeling Robert will want to raise her in the South." Eddard said firmly. "I will not allow it, I would want her raised here, Cathy would want her raised her. She wanted to birth the babe here." Catelyn said stubbornly.

"I'm glad we both agree." Eddard smiled, he looked down at Lana again and she only blinked her beautiful eyes at him. Catelyn took on the preparations for Robert's arrival head on, it surprised Eddard quite a bit, she fitted into the role of Lady Stark of Winterfell practically perfectly. She sorted out the rooms for the King and his men, she brought in more food to be taken into stores.

By the time Lana was one month old Robert had arrived. She was doing well it seemed, she was being checked by Maester Luwin every couple of days to make sure she was adjusting to the weather change, which she was. She was growing stronger with each passing day. Robb and Jon was fascinated by Lana, whenever she was being held by either Eddard or Catelyn then they would beg to see her and try to make her was the one who tried to make her laugh more, Jon just studied her.

Eddard could see the cogs moving in his youngest son's head at times. It gave Eddard joy watching his sons with Lana. When she first opened her eyes at Robb and Jon, they had both gasped and then leant closer, both of them were fascinated by her eyes. The boys loved Lana, Eddard was sure that they would look after her.

Robert was greeted as he had wanted, and he and Eddard were soon grieving together for their close friend at the Heart Tree. They began their discussions two days into Robert's stay. Robert wanted to take Lana back with him so she can be raised in the South as she was supposed to be raised. But Catelyn put her foot down and refused point blank to let Lana go South.

She held Lana as they began discussing. "She's a pretty baby, you'll watch Ned, you'll have men gathering at your gates as soon as she turns into a woman." Robert joked. "Beating down the doors will they?" Ned asked jokingly. "Ay they will," Robert agreed. He wanted to have her South and to be raised there. "In memory of my dear friend, she wished to birth Lana here, please, let her be raised as her Mother wanted her to be raised." Catelyn said,

"Then what of her lands? How is she supposed to hold them this far North?" Robert asked, "She is to have control of all the Reach at the age of one month?" Catelyn asked, she was shocked, "And how do you propose to have them ruled while she can't walk or talk yet a lone make important decisions to benefit the Reach?" Catelyn is challenging Robert more than any woman would dare to,

"And why shouldn't she have those lands? They are hers by right. She'll have men lining up to marry her!" Robert said quickly. "But she's only a month old, she won't be able to rule the lands for many years." Catelyn replied. Eddard had stayed silent until now, "What Cat means, Robert, is that Lana is far too young to make any decisions for herself yet alone the entire Reach. She's a month old and I won't allow you to take her South." Eddard said,

"You won't allow me?" Robert repeated. He raised an eyebrow at Eddard, "Yes I won't allow you. Those men killed Meryck without any mercy. He was five years old and heir of the Reach, those thieves have wiped her family out and she is the last to survive. They didn't think twice of killing him did they? They won't think twice about killing her either." Eddard said, he paused to take a breath before continuing.

"You have good intentions for her, that is true but you're going to be putting too much pressure for her to handle if she grows up being Lady of the Reach at such a young age. She won't have a childhood, she will be striped of an important thing, and don't forget, here she will be raised with children near her own age and she will be raised like a daughter to me and Cat, she'll have the family that she doesn't have here." Eddard said clearly. "Then what of her lands?" Robert asked,

"Let one of the vassals to the Palomarians rule in Lana's name until she comes of age to make a decision." Eddard answered quickly. "Who do you think would do the job, Ned?" Robert asked calmly, "The Tyrells have been faithful and loyal to the Palomarian family." Eddard answered. Robert sat back in his chair and watched Catelyn walk around the room with Lana in her arms, rocking her to sleep. "You and Cat will be named her guardian, you will manage her betrothal and when she is old enough you will have to get her to make a decision." Robert said firmly. "That's fine by us," Eddard said,

"And I will arrange for a fixed sum of money to be paid for the raising of Lana." Robert said. "And she will make the decision by herself. Neither Cat nor I will force her to take the Lands back when she is of age, and neither will you?" Eddard asked calmly and the way that he asked the question was forcing Robert to agree with Eddard. "Neither will I." Robert agreed.

"It's decided, she's staying here." Catelyn said happily, she cuddled Lana closer and left the room with the babe in her arms. Robert spoke to Eddard in private once Catelyn had gone, "Does Cat know?" Robert asked, Eddard shook his head and let out a sigh. "No, I lied to her on her first day here. And she hasn't asked me any questions about him." Eddard answered.

"Good." Robert said, Eddard looked at the table and then looked back at his friend, "My wife thinks I've dishonoured the family to keep your secret safe from everyone else, she hated me to begin with. He bears a bastard's name. She won't let me legitimize him." Eddard said, "He would have had to bear a bastard's name if he stayed South, he would have been treated worse because he's mine. Cersei would kill me and him both alike." Robert said,

"He bears a bastard's name now. You owe me, Robert. And you owe him." Eddard said with a smile. Robert laughed, "Aye I do. It may just be me, but whenever I look at the boy I see this thing surging through him. It's as if he is meant for great things," Robert said, "You're not the only one. I see that in him too. It's like he's analysing everything isn't it? When he first met Lana he kept staring at her, probably trying to work out who and what she was." Eddard said,

"He's a true Stark, he's nothing like me I'm guessing," Robert said, "I can't really tell, he's too young to get drunk. When he does, we can see how much he takes after you." Eddard joked. "Oh aye, make sure you get him good and proper drunk!" Robert laughed. Robert had stayed awhile but he had to get back South and rule the kingdom, Robert was hardly seen by Eddard for some time, which was fair as he is the King.

Eddard was fine staying in the North. He had no wish to re-join his friend in the South. Eddard was proud of his two sons as they grew into energetic young boys, he couldn't help but laugh when he saw them run past with Lana at their heels. She's more of a tomboy than the lady she was supposed to grow into.

Catelyn wanted Lana to be the role model for her daughter, Sansa, who had arrived when Lana was four years old. Now Lana was seven years old and Sansa was three, all Lana wanted to do was run after nine years old Robb and Jon and make havoc. By the time she was ten she had been forced to wear dresses instead of trousers, her Lady Aunt, Catelyn, had forced her too and Lana was growing up and she needed to be controlled.

It took a while to coax Lana into wearing the dresses Catelyn had chosen for her. Though Lana was good at the lady things that Catelyn had taught her, like her needlework and singing and dancing but the things Lana wanted to be good in was useless to her as she couldn't get the basic things down like using the sword, she found herself weak to do it but she wanted to get better, and she did, slightly. Robb and Jon tried to help her as much as they could but they were far too busy learning themselves.

They had lessons with Maester Luwin about the lands, the Lords, the words and sigils, history lessons, and reading and writing and all the other things that they had to learn. It was Robb that made it fun for the three of them, he was the one making them all laugh, he even managed to get Maester Luwin to laugh a few times, which was a great accomplishment.

* * *

**I may be updating my other story, The Fox Makes Her Move, tonight! So keep your eyes open for an udpdate! **

**Read, Review, Favourite, Follow!**


End file.
